koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends
Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends (真・三國無双6 猛将伝) is the updated expansion of Dynasty Warriors 7. It is scheduled to become available one month following the seventh installment's other updated PSP version, Dynasty Warriors 7: Special. It is a PlayStation 3 exclusive addition. The Premium Box edition will have an original soundtrack CD and 65 clear character cards with their complementary binder. A limited edition downloadable serial code is included for an exclusive Dragon Spear, the "Curling Fissure Spear". Gamecity is offering an exclusive present by providing a character card and a downloadable serial code for a weapon in Hyakku-mon nin no Shin Sangoku Musou. An option to buy a Premium pack for the original game and the Xtreme Legends expansion is also available. Changes *If save data and the original game disc are present, players gain access to Story Mode and Conquest Mode. Through this method, it's possible to play Story Mode with two players. Players can also build bonds with the three new characters and can find them throughout cities in Conquest Mode. A lone Xtreme Legends disc will not have these modes available. *Players will be able to continue from their Dynasty Warriors 7 save data with the same points and levels. Having the data present will automatically make the entire cast playable. *Monetary rewards and skill points increase based on the degree of difficulty the player has set for the stage. In other words, putting a level on Chaos will reward more than a stage on Beginner. *A new difficulty setting is available called "Ultimate" (究極). This is the game's hardest difficulty setting. *Characters have changed their character growth by adding a new "General" ranking. As characters become stronger, they will learn specific and unique abilities for battle. It's also possible to decorate characters with a set of accessories. *Like Special, stat boosting items can be bought and collected with a single character. Other characters have the option of benefiting from these bonuses. These can items can be bought at a Study Hall within a city. *Characters can perform new actions in battle: **'No Shadow Step' - the ability to attack whilst moving. **'Turning' - evasive action whilst on the ground. **'Winning Jump' - as enemy soldiers float in the air, it's possible to beat them with a combo. **'Charge Cancel' - ability to cancel one charge attack in exchange for another. *Character affiliations with weapon types have changed in this version. These new affiliations will not be linked or changed to any downloadable weapons. *New weapons are in this game. **'Orb and Scepter' - a staff that can smack multiple magical orbs into foes. Guo Jia's EX Weapon. **'Sai' - quick striking bladed weapons. Wang Yi's EX Weapon. Formerly planned as DLC. **'Podao' - a quick striking two-handed sword with long reach. Xiahou Dun's new EX Weapon **'Dragon Spear' - a spear that excels with quick combos. Zhao Yun's new EX Weapon. **'Crescent Blade' - a glave used for broad sweeping attacks. Guan Yu's new EX Weapon. **'Twin Pike' - a pike with a snake-shaped blade on each end. Zhang Fei's new EX Weapon. *Higher rank weapons will have different numbers and bonuses than the original game, such as offering a stronger attack or increased slots. *Original downloadable content for the expansion is available. Downloadable content from the original title may be used in this version; it will not be available as default content for Xtreme Legends. Downloadable scenarios for Conquest Mode cannot be used in Xtreme Legends; otherwise, everything else remains the same. *Trophies from the original game cannot be acquired in Xtreme Legends, even after using the Import option. *The new characters in Dynasty Warriors 7 and Xtreme Legends get new outfits in Xtreme Legends. Modes Two new modes have been added into the game. Legend Mode Two sets of scenarios are in this mode: Hero Scenario and Legend Scenario. *'Hero Scenario' - lets players experience original stories for the new and returning characters. *'Legend Scenario' - offers challenging versions of previous battles with unique cinematics. These stages can be played to obtain stronger weapons. The player is the master of their own castle and can choose their own officer to accompany their adventure. As they complete missions, they can furnish their castle to reflect their reputation in this mode. Challenge Mode Similar to previous titles. Four people can play within this mode and an online ranking system will be available. *'Comet' - players are stationed on top of tall towers and are surrounded by enemies. The goal is to knock as many foes off the edge as possible. *'Thunder' - players compete to clear each goal as quickly as possible. These mini objectives may include defeat a number of opponents or obtaining a certain item within a limited time. *'Storm' - defeat mobs of soldiers within a given time limit. *'Hundred Flowers' - survival mode. Fight against the 65 playable characters until the player's health gauge empties. Characters Three new playable characters will be added to the previous cast. *Guo Jia *Wang Yi *Pang De Spin-offs *''Dynasty Warriors Next'' *''Musou Orochi 2'' Related Media Consumers who preorder their copy at different Japanese media outlets will obtain a downloadable serial code for "summer" themed outfits and weapons for the three new characters. Preordering the game rewards buyers with Pang De's set. Geo offers Wang Yi's set. Guo Jia has one outfit but three different weapons spread across different outlets. Game Tsutaya and Wonder Goo offers the "Cutting Shadow" ball and cudgel with his outfit. Yoshimoto City offers a "Lightning" version. Various other stores, including Gamecity, offer the "Blazing Fire" version. Another Lawson campaign with Wang Yuanji offers a new outfit and weapon. The complete guide for this game will have an exclusive serial code for a downloadable weapon. The 2012 mini character postcard calendar uses Dynasty Warriors 7 visuals as well. This game offers unique bonuses from two different mobile services. Hyakku-mon nin no Shin Sangoku Musou users can input a password to receive a Golden Panda guardian. It will have lightning tinged attacks and may power up players during co-op. Users of Koei's Warriors themed cellphone service, Mobile Musou, can obtain a silver hawk called "North Star". It freezes enemies as it attacks. A tournament for this game was held at this year's Tokyo Game Show with Akihiro Suzuki and two comedians from the Yoshimoto Performance group present on the stage to watch. Participants competed against one another using the Storm feature within this game's Challenge Mode. During one of the preliminary rounds, a player who used Guan Yu won first place with 2014 KOs while a Zhang Liao user won second place with approximately 1500 KOs. The final round had the top placing winners from previous rounds compete to duel Lu Bu and trigger more soldiers to attack. First prize was the Premium Box version of this game while other contestants won complementary merchandise based on the game. Other tournaments will be held throughout September in Japan. Various original merchandise is planned for winners of these events. Another character image CD for the Dynasty Warriors series is going to be in Japan's stores and is titled Shin Sangoku Musou 6 ~ Ressei Shouten Koubu. It will include Sima Shi's solo song, audio dramas with the cast, and voice actor commentary. The three new characters in Xtreme Legends make appearances as well. Gallery Dw7xl-jp-cover.jpg|Japanese cover Trivia *This is the first Xtreme Legends expansion in the Dynasty Warriors series to introduce new characters. This feature was first seen within the Samurai Warriors series. External Links *Official English website *Official Japanese website *Tokyo Game Show trailer, Extended promotional video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games